


Before The End There Was Love

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fibro Kevin, Fluff, Native American Kevin, Trans Character, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Vanessa before Strexcorp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The End There Was Love

as a mixture of black and dark blue, small dots of silver running through it to give the appearance of stars. The other was a mixture of yellows and pinks, looking like a beautiful sunrise.

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking at herself in the mirror as she considered each one. Occasionally she brought one up against her throat, covering her Adam’s apple as she did so. Her hands were starting to tremble a little as she looked from one scarf to the other and she sighed, her shoulders slumping from the effort of making a decision.

“Here,” Kevin calmly rolled his wheelchair over to her and he reached up, taking both scarves from her hands. “Now let’s see…”

“…I always get nervous picking one,” Vanessa whispered. She blushed when Kevin smiled up at her, taking one of her hands to kiss her knuckles. She giggled and Kevin flashed his teeth at her in a bright smile, holding out the darker scarf to her.

“I think you should wear this one!” he said, “I know how much you like to look at the stars at night.”

Vanessa smiled and leaned forward, holding her thick black hair back to allow Kevin to put the scarf on her himself. She giggled at the way the tips of his fingers played over her neck, carefully tying the scarf in place so that it hid her Adam’s apple perfectly but wasn’t too tight either.

And then Kevin stole a kiss from her.

“Kevin!” she giggled, standing up straight.

“I’m sorry but scientifically speaking…it is impossible for a man such as myself to  _not_ kiss his beautiful girlfriend like you!” Kevin teased.

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow at that, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the smiling man. “Science, huh?”

“I’m very into science these days,” Kevin assured her.

She laughed and shook her head, picking up a brush and two orange ribbons from the dresser. “And I suppose a man who is as into science as you would like help making his braids this morning before he goes into work?”

“Well…as long as you’re offering…”

“Kevin Free! You came over here with your hair down. You knew exactly what you were doing,” she chided, bopping him on the top of his head with the back of the brush.

“Ah! You wound me with such accusations!” Kevin cried, giggling as she rolled him over to a chair, sitting down behind him, starting to run the brush through his long hair, splitting it in half first before working on one half of it. “And besides…you’re the only one I can trust to braid my hair and not make a total mess of it!”

Vanessa chuckled and the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Kevin let his eyes flutter closed as Vanessa ran her fingers through his hair and he allowed himself to relax in his wheelchair, hands folded in his lap. “Hips stiff this morning?” Vanessa suddenly asked.

“Hmm just enough,” Kevin said with a shrug. “Hopefully my muscles will loosen up by the end of my show today. I promised to watch my niece Rosie earn one of her badges this afternoon.”

“She called me Auntie Vanessa the last time I saw her.”

Kevin perked up at this, smiling brightly as he asked, “yeah?”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

“You’re a beautiful woman, Vanessa.” She didn’t answer him back and Kevin waited quietly for her to finish with the second braid before gripping his wheels, turning his chair to look at her. “Vanessa…” He reached up and rested the palm of his hand against her cheek, smiling at her warmly when she leaned into his touch. “I love you,” he promised.

“I love you too, Kevin.”

“What’s the matter?”

She smiled at him sadly, kissing him on the forehead. “Nothing, I’m just being silly,” she promised him.

“Did something happen at work?”

“Just a dispute about using the bathroom…” Vanessa winced when she saw the look of anger that crossed Kevin’s face and she quickly shook her head, holding up her hands. “It’s okay! I’m not…I’m not upset…”

“You should come and work at the station with me. I won’t let anyone treat you like that,” Kevin snarled.

She stood up, looking down at him with fondness as she said, “I’ll think about it, okay? Until then I’m a scientist and I have to get to work.”

Kevin took her hand and kissed the palm of it with a nod. “I love you, Vanessa.”

“I love you too, Kevin.”


End file.
